The present invention relates to a barrier which is usable as a decorative finish in a construction project, such as will be conducted on the Washington Monument in Washington D.C., wherein mesh panels are connected to scaffolding or other structure in a manner which presents the mesh outwardly to a viewer in a flat sheet form.
When a scaffolding is erected around a structure, such as around the Washington Monument, and work operations conducted on it, it is often necessary to enshroud the work environment so as to make the exterior appearance of the structure aesthetically pleasing to the viewers, especially in a landscape where an object stands out relative to the remainder of the environment. Prior art systems all include a secondary member, such as a cable, which needed to be used suspended between two vertical members so that tarpons could hang from the cable. Such a system does not provide a mesh which can be made taut and given a flat face appearance, which is part of a desired architectural effect.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a decorative and/or debris inhibiting mesh panel which can be readily fastened to existing scaffolding erected around a structure so as to provide a more aesthetically pleasing view of the structure during construction and renovation, and provide ease of installation, maintenance and removal.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a mesh panel system whereby each panel is capable of being separately adjusted relative to the support to which it is attached such that a self-supporting system can be effected.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a system of the aforementioned type which uses a hollow border member in which a slidable web or support member is housed in order to reduce secondary support systems which otherwise would be necessary in the installation of a mesh panel system.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a system of the aforementioned type which uses a border member on which a plurality of loops are sewn in order to secure discrete sections of the mesh to vertically extending members.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a material of the aforementioned type which is capable of having a given color which is coordinated with the color scheme of a given environment.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.